The Coward Dovakiin: Cynthia
by Diviners
Summary: On the night she first met The Coward, Cynthia was but the warrior of a trio of three friends whom adventuring and companionship was what they lived for till a fateful raid upon a bandit cave. Can Cynthia overcome the loss of all she knows and holds dear, and what role does The Coward play in Cynthia's life. This is a short story to flesh out one of the companions of The Coward.
1. Chapter 1

The Coward

Chapter 1:: Farewell Sweet Maiden

Disclaimers:: All intellectual properties attributed to Bethesda regarding Elder Scrolls is their sole property, this is a work of fiction and is by no means an attempt at earning any monetary sum from this project. This is a work for free and for enjoyment to entertain whom ever reads this project.

Author's Notes:: Before I start writing the main story line revolving around title I thought it would be good to have a few warm up stories. These also can be used to get an idea of several OC's that will occur within the main story line and also to shorten the length so it doesn't get bogged down during certain points. Furthermore the main character is based off of my character that I have played within the game itself, so there are of course time skips. The following stories that I will be putting out will be chapters that will explain some moments during those time skips. Considering the nature of these stories, the main character will be more of a secondary character that enters the lives of the following characters featured in these stories who will make appearances throughout the main story line.

Anyhow due to the nature of this particular character's back story this story eludes to an event so this will be most likely mature. This one is also based upon a character I made in Skyrim and though I never really wrote a story line till now for her, I felt she was interesting enough considering how I played her throughout the game and felt this would be the perfect time to flesh her out as well.

[Break]

A cave, a simple cave, not an extraordinary cave but a cave that you could probably find anywhere else within Skyrim, so a very simple and very ordinary cave. This particular cave has what most caves have and that is several tunnels that empty out into larger caverns that could be say used for rooms if one had a mind to use them for that purpose, and since we are making some good progress lets start thinking of some of those purposes that caves could be used. If its a troll then you probably will have a bunch of bones and the left overs from what ever hapless traveler or animal was lets just say was that particular's troll last meal. Good, very good you can picture the scene of visceral that trolls leave in their dens, the bloody bones, the blood stained clothing, the remains of a person that is large enough to make you realize it was a person that your boot just went squelched.

Perhaps we can now go towards more human occupants, oh yes, lets start thinking about nercomancers and how they tend to decorate their little holes in the walls. Oh that was good, you just made it a slight joke, that is a very good sign of progress, though it was a bit weak but we won't be too critical. So again back to the necromancers, rotting dead bodies that should have better sense and remain dead. The smell of rotten flesh, the sound of buzzing flies that flick around us as we move deeper into this quaint little home. Oh and yets not forget that insufferable amount of incense necromancers tend to use in copious amounts that seem only to aim to smother any chance of fresh air as it competes against the smell of putrid flesh, or the scent of long decayed flesh that always makes us sneeze. Flickering candles that make every shadow jump out at you just as a cold dried hand lands upon your shoulder, oh god, that just made us jump a little. Yet, yet behold a tiny little smile, a little thought of asking directions from said hand to where the treasure is located, wait we can't really hear you too well, wait didn't your tongue just fall out.

Excellent, this is a lot of progress, yets go take that final step and turn our thoughts towards band-

"NNNnNnnOOoOoooO!", with a shriek, her mental walls crumbling Cynthia wrapped her arms around herself, tremors shaking her body within the tatters of her clothing. I-I just can't do it...not yet, mentally repeating that phrase for the tenth time as her eyes shirvel around the tiny room within the bandit hideout they shoved her into after that night. Not knowing how long its been since her group was ambushed and slaughtered to just her, nor how long that night lasted before she finally woke up within this tiny barely lit cell.

Why couldn't she control the beating of her heart, the tiny gasps of air that just weren't enough to keep up with her heart that was intent on beating out of her chest. She was stronger than this, wasn't she a warrior that faced up against vampires and necromancers, didn't she stood upon a stair holding a wave of draugr while HaJanga readied his spells, for Lilith to line up her shots to take the front down by the knees to slow down. Cynthin knew she did not blanch or tremble as the undead washed up against her shield then but now she couldn't stop her shaking as she tightened her arms once again around her.

"I-I am stronnnger, this can't-can't beat me...I-I refuse to yet it.", a weak chant at best between teeth that couldn't stop stammering as once more she felt those tears, those god awful tears welling up, but she refused to yet them fall. With a wrenching movement she tore her right arm, why was it so hard and why did she feel so tired as she wiped angrily at her eyes.

Closing her eyes, once more she gripped herself tightly, though it was drafty in cell her shivering was more mental as she once again attempted to calm her breathing. Letting herself instead focus upon the ambush, the conversation and jokes she had with her two best friends within this cold and cruel world. It felt like years but it was probably only a few days ago from the pain emanating from her stomach, the dryness of her throat as she delved into her memories of that day.

[Break]

"HaJanga says he gets the gems of souls, yes HaJanga always right on this for HaJanga is most capable, yes most capable. So HaJanga wins already, so lets go and get Hajanga's gems of souls right now.", shaking her head, Cynthia couldn't help but smile at the boasting of the cat man, as she finished up tying up her arm guards upon her arms as she yet her gaze drift over to their ranger Lilith. She couldn't quite get over that name, every time she yet her mind dwell on it for a second she kept thinking mage.

"Oh do please shut up HaJanga, I mean literally its not like you are the only one who can use soul gems especially if they are filled. I mean where do you think I charge my bow with, happy thoughts, good ideas. Oh wait perhaps its moon sugar, you know since with each shot it makes a person a bit addled.", despite the jibe, Cythina could see Lilith's lip turning up in that corner smile as she gazed with fondness towards HaJanga, with a more subdued tone then before, "HaJanga will share with Lillith...and HaJanga only tried it once.", the last faint, though with wood elves sharp hearing Cynthia knew without a doubt that Lillith heard the last part perfect.

"Oh yes, because you are such a good kitty. Aren't you HaJanga, good kitty, very good kitty not using that nasty stuff again ever since kitty got stuck in a barrel for a night. Kitty definitely learned his lesson after that night.", even for Cynthia, seeing Lillith saunter up to HaJanga, hips swaying as she reached over to rub a gloved hand along the spot between HaJanga's ears, voice teasing and playful at the same time, nearly had her burst out laughing.

Shaking her head, long black hair swinging freely for a few minutes before tying up it into a simply pony tail, "Okay you two, enough foreplay because I for one don't want to wake up late at night hearing what I heard last night. I mean literally no one should have to be subjected seeing a Khajit's tail used in such a fashion, I mean I literally can't see a cat's tail in the same manner now because of that.", smiling before leaning forward to place one hand upon her knee, her gaze fondly looking upon her two best friends. Lillith sticking her tongue out as HaJanga simply smiled that kinda of scary smile with his overly large canines.

"HaJanga would mind much if Cynthia also joined, more fun with three then two yes, tail can be used and something else for double the work for one.", Cynthia swore that she had never saw a Khajit leer before till now, and thankfully before she could club HaJanga upon his dirty minded head Lillith beat her to the punch literally.

"Now you naughty kitten, you say that to our venerable leader again that is more maid then woman and I might have to do something to a particular area. Oh and since you still have a tail it wouldn't make you entirely useless to me at night either if say something gets cut.", with Lillith's expression and HaJanga's going pale, Cynthia couldn't quite get how Khajit's could pale with all that fur, with a shake of her head she strapped her simple steel sword to her hip.

Smiling, her brown eyes twinkling just a bit in that sense of companionship she felt around those two, she reached down to snag her steel helmet before fitting it over her head. "Okay you two its time for us to wipe out this small bandit cave, collect that pitiful bounty knowing we will make a lot more septims from what we loot and all but hey that's the life of an adventuring band. So before we lose more of the day, I say we get this done and end the day in the Dead Man's Rest over some mead and Narri's excellent venison stew she was working on this morning before we left. I for one would love to sleep in an inn this night with a full belly of food and mead as any Nord would.", with a playful glare at the two, "And if any of you say that I am also an easy living Imperial because of my blood I will tie you both up and leave you both outside.", with that said Cythnia unstrapped her bonded iron shield before making sure her iron armor was secured before following HaJanga who would cast detect life before they entered the cave the bandits were holed up to figure out where most of them were.

So it happened she was in the perfect spot to both hear, "But HaJanga gives Lillith double pleasure with tail and...guhiisssss", and so Cynthia got to hit HaJanga after all.

[Break]

"No, no no no no...HaJanga, HaJanga open your eyes, please by the love of Mara open your eyes!.", Cythnia couldn't look behind her to see how HaJanga was, but she knew it wasn't good at all seeing where the arrow entered and that rattling wheeze of breath the Khajit made before falling backwards into Lillith, who dropped her hunting bow to cradle HaJanga's head in her lap, her golden wheat hair falling from her hood to drape the Khajit's staring eyes.

"Oio ho boys, tha cat spell slanger is doan. Push da warrior wrench na, oh an Hiss Upon the Air grate shut, we can naw rush dem wit our numbas.", waving his battle axe the bandit chief signaled his men forward to rush their position in the narrow tunnel that they made their last stand, its walls charred by the flames that till now held back their numbers.

What went wrong, this was suppose to be an easy raid, like any other raid, those thoughts running through her mind with an almost dagger like quality as she brought up her shield, her sword sliding along its side to stab the foremost bandit whose war axe fell futiley upon her shield that opened him up her quick thrust to the gut. With a grunt she pushed the wounded man backwards before making a quick slash against his knee with the flat of her blade, the sound of bone shattering followed by the bandit's sheer scream as he fell down. The dying man giving her scant seconds to catch her breath, hoping that soon Lillith would return to the fray, they had a chance as long as they took the bandits down smartly, to clog the tunnel so they would have enough time for Lillith to pick the lock that barred them from freedom.

Again, even as another bandit vaulted over her fallen comrade's squirming body only to end up skewered by Cythnia's sword before she could land, her mind rushing to how this went so wrong. How did they ambush them so quickly, its like...almost like they were forewarned but how, we only stopped at Falkreath for an hour to pick up the notice at the inn. With dawning horror, as she slid the dead bandit's body from her blade to lie upon the dying man from before, the signature, the seal of a Jarl bounty wasn't written upon the writ. It was blank, did that mean that this was a set up from the start and we took the bait the moment we tore the note down from the wall.

Growling, more at herself than at her enemies, Cynthia would berate herself later, now it was time to fight and perhaps live through this immense blunder. "Lillith, he's dead and if you don't by Shor's bones want to end up like him and ensure that his death wasn't for nothing. You better damn well get yourself together and show what an angry wood elf looks like when her favorite pet has been hurt!", shouting over her shoulder as she parried the great sword a nord bandit overextended with in order to attack, the stench of offal strong in the air from the two bodies lying upon the ground infront of her.

"Farewell HaJanga for now, I will find you soon.", even though the din of battle, the shouts of men and women and the clashing of metal upon metal, those words brought a chill to Cynthia at how dead sounding the usual chipper wood elf woman voice was, nor the sound of two blades being unsheathed as the scent of the wild woods seemed to spring out of nowhere.

"Lillith!?", unable to take her eyes from the front, the blades of her enemies seeking her, so she coudln't see what Lillith was doing. It was with some surprise, her mouth opening in shock seeing her surprise mirrored by the bandits as she felt a light weight land upon her shoulders, the soft touch of a cloak before feeling as Lillith launched herself forward into the midst of the bandits, twin swords of glass flashing in torch light.

She was moving so fast, her blades flashing a sickly green as the enchants upon them flared with each strike, one enchanted to paralyze and the other enchanted to poison. Cynthia couldn't keep track of Lillith's movement as she danced amongst the assorted men and women, a slash to an arm, then a slash to a leg. Never killing, no Cynthia remembered Lillith explaining that she prefered death by degrees as the poison ramped up in a victim's system, the helplessness that followed from the paralyzing effect. It chilled her when the merry wood elf explained that the poison bypassed the paralzye and the pain that followed got stronger the less a person moved.

Shaking herself from the chill she felt, Cynthia felt hope renew within her breast as none of the bandits where a match to Lillith's skill or speed as she had already laid five of the bandits low upon the ground. We can win this fight, we can live, hope's flame blossomed in her heart as she struggled to move over the bodies of the two already felled by her sword to join her friend.

 _Hope is the carrot that is held before a beast of burden, it dangles in front, just out of reach and so a beast of burden will focus upon it not realizing what was happening around them. Not realizing that as it moves forward it doesn't see that its crossing over a chasm upon a single log, not knowing one false step would lead it to its doom._

So with all desperate acts that moment when it shatters in one second, a second so fragile that for those who put so much weight upon that moment seems to slow down. Cynthia saw the agronian slide up towards Lillith who was dancing with two bandits, a slash of red upon one's thigh from the poison blade, a cut along an arm of the paralyzing blade upon the other. She wanted to scream, warn Lillith some how, to move in an instant, anything to stop that moment from continuing, eyes pleading as she saw Lillith's head twist around, their eyes meet for a second, god that second dragged on for eternity. Whipping her arm in a snap Lillith sent her poisoned sword screaming towards Cythnia.

Upon the release of that sword time sped up as Cythnia watched the blade of the argonian slide into Lillith's back so sickenly easy though the glass cuirass that Cythnia knew Lillith wore underneath her cloak of green. The arching of the wood elf's back as her last sword dropped from sudden nerveless hands as the life faded from her green gaze. With that scream, it tore into Cythnia's heart, and yet it also told her mind that the sword spinning towards her would impale her point first through the neck where neither the armor or helm covered.

Cynthia could almost hear Lillith explaining that if the poison ever entered a major artery, a fatal wound it would kill instantly, "Like getting socked right out in a fight Cynthia, a huge flash burning pain then blackness, you get it right...a mercy killing", words floating within her mind as she accepted that this was the last gift from her friend, to die instead of being captured alive, "Thank you...", with a smile she prepared to accept her friend's last gift.

It would later come as a nearly soul shattering shock when instead of sudden pain she felt something slam into her iron breast plate sending her stumbling backwards ontop of the corpses of the bandits she killed earlier. Eyes widening even further in shock as she stared up at the rock ceiling of the tunnel, the feeling of blood soaking into her clothing from the dead bodies beneath her. How, a simple word echoing in her mind as she felt a shadow fall upon her, the feeling of a weight smashing into her gut that sent all the air of our lungs. Coughing as she felt her shield and sword torn from her hands before the feeling someone roughly being dragged to her feet.

"Hoi Hiss Upon the Air, ya slamy reptile being my econd cammand no, aye ya a sliv wort keping.", the voice of the bandit leader, the smell of his breath as her eyes fell upon the agronian, blade still within the body of Lillith and his tail wrapped around her arm that threw the sword. "Yesss masssster isss my honor.", strange except for the hissing that agronian spoke pretty clearly, Cynthia thought randomly as she felt herself lifted upon broad shoulders, the last she saw of Lillith's body was of the agronian sliding the corpse from his blade before reaching up to close the staring green eyes. The scene whirling to show the locked door, the bodies of the bandits and HaJanga, his arms folded upon his chest, no sign of the arrow, his feline yellow eyes closed as well. All that followed was blackness...deep blackness filled with pain and shame.

[Break]

Gasping, Cynthia snapped her head up, a twinge pain from her neck as she heard a faint crack as she jerked herself from her memories, or lack there of. Wrapping her arms tighter around her tattered clothing, it taking very litte thought of what happened, especially since though she still wore the same brown shirt even if it was torn down the front, she was wearing an entirely different set of pants that were several sizes to wide. At least they gave me a pair of pants after ruining my last ones, she thought grimly to herself, probably a good idea not to let their prize die of the cold.

Yet, thankfully instead of the tremors, she felt a cold anger, yes a cold anger at the deaths of her friends, it felt much better focusing on their loss then the other thing. It was far better as she felt her body cease its trembling, yeah she was feeling better, no better than better she felt more like a new person.

"I will avenge you HaJanga, Lillith...I will kill that agronian.", it was the agronian, Hiss Upon the Air, she would not forget that name, he was the cause of it all. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened. "My friends would still be alive, and I wouldn't...I wouldn't...", shaking her head, realizing she couldn't think about what happened to her, already she felt the tremors faintly as she tore her mind back to her friends, and that sweet anger and hatred that was warming her, that was chasing those tremors away.

"Kill him...Kill him...", muttering those two words over and over, a chant that she felt was making her gain strength, she almost felt like herself, not quite, no probably will never feel like that woman again, instead of the steady rock presence she felt she was it was more jagged, almost like a cliff. For a brief moment there was the feeling of sorrow, a very fragile sorrow at the loss but it was soon covered up by the anger and hatred that was focused upon that one agronian.

Feeding her new emotions, giving birth to this new person Cynthia's eyes traveled along her cell, taking in for the first time the pile of straw she had been tossed upon. The cracked mug, the wooden plate with stale bread, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them as she reached over to eat, realization that she must keep her body fed in order to enact her revenge, to hunt down the one that caused it all. Despite the rock like bread she managed to choke it down before downing the fetid mug of water, fed and refreshed she once more returned her gaze to her surroundings.

There wasn't much else besides what she saw first, yet crawling upon her hands and knees, eyes squinting from the poor lightning. A grim smile stretched her mouth into an almost feral snarl as her gazed fell upon a very rusty blade of a dagger, perhaps broken ages ago and its color now made it hard to see. Reaching a hand out she picked up the dagger blade, frowning a bit at how fragile it felt, but it only had to last for one strike she thought, just long enough for her to make use of it to get a better weapon. Keeping the blade in one hand she reached up to her shoulder, grimly satisfied to feel not a single tremor as she tore the sleeve. Shouldn't cut myself now must I, she thought to herself as she wrapped one end of the blade with the cloth, well till I can cut someone else with it she thought darkly.

Now, well now Cythnia just had to wait for the next person to enter her cell, and knowing bandits they would expect a shattered prisoner not a person armed, oh no she thought darkly to herself, the next person who entered would be dead before they realized what happened. So as she waited, and her mental struggle was no past Cythnia could hear the bandit's and their voices through the wooden door of her celling, the flickering of the light of the torches upon the walls that she could see through the very small slit cut into the door. The smell of roasting meat, beneath the scent of many unwashed bodies fighting with the savory aroma of the meat, yells and laughs. Low throated male voices and the pitched voices of females, loud curses and roars of laughter.

All that told Cythnia was that soon her wait would be over, and knowing how bandit leaders acted they would be sitting above it all like a petty king sitting upon his throne as his subjects partied. Once more her lips parted into a predatory smile, if someone was looking they would have seen the gleam of white teeth, and a poor underling would be ordered to bring the king his entertainment for the night.

Oh yes, Cynthia would act the helpless prisoner, beaten into submission and broken, she would rest her back against the back of the cell, legs splayed out before her as her chin rested upon her chest. She could almost picture the bandit smiling, maybe they would take a brief taste if they were male, or if its female they would look annoyed. Either would end up the same way, it was like a script for a play that only Cythnia was privy too, they would move deeper into the cell, maybe nudge her feet with their own. Perhaps a bit of worry, what if the prisoner died of shock, or they realized that they would have to drag the pathetic woman up to her feet. They would lean forward, a hand reaching out to grab the senseless woman, and that would be when Cynthia would grab that proffered hand to drag that person to her.

Chuckling to herself, she really didn't have to think much of how she would use the dagger, a swift upward thrust that even this dull brittle blade could easily pierce. Then after that...well Cythnia would see where she ended up this night, her only real goal was to make sure the agronian died before she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Burning Emotions

Author Note:: Well it took me awhile to think of how to move forward into this particular chapter, sometimes I think it should be built up even more so but since this is more or less a practice run, the length should be satisfactory in some cases. Still I would love to elaborate more, last chapter felt so rush, especially the scenes with the trio together and the fight in general. So I hope to make it up a bit with this chapter, especially since the first was a mere foot note, now the story can get really cooking.

[Break]

The feel of the cloth wrapped blade, the coarse fabric of the pants she had found herself wearing, the clammy feeling of skin that hasn't felt the touch of the sun or warmth in so long, each drop of sweat that formed upon her brow to trace down the delicate curve of her nose before falling upon the rocks of the cell. All this made Cynthia itch for someone to open her cell door, that drew awareness of her muscles tensing with each passing second. Oh Divines, I pity the next person that my eyes fall upon, unless this wait causes my heart to explode..., each thought pounding into her head in concert with the beating of her heart, she could almost swear that if nothing happened soon her heart would burst. Soon, she would just have to wait a bit longer as she strained her hearing to the smothered by loud sounds of monsters in mortal skin reached a crescendo.

Absently a single finger running along the rusted blade of the dagger, chapped lips curling into a frown, I could probably have brought back this blade, feels like there's a bit of ebony in the mix, faint thoughts reflecting a time when she was not rotting in a cell after having seen her friends murdered in front of her eyes or spending a night that she refuses to even give thought anymore. No it was a time when she would have worked upon a forge within Whiterun, the War Maiden if her memory served her run by Adrianne a kind person that didn't mind a person who had some skill to use her forge.

 _If you have a hand in working with metal feel free to use my forge...,_ for a brief moment lips frozen in a frown relaxed, the smile bittersweet at the happy vision of Lillith pushing her forward, HaJanga arguing with a guard that he did not in fact steel the guard's sweet roll. Could she ever return to those happier times, did she dare hope that happiness could still be found in this world gone so cold. _No, there would never be moments like those ever again, this world, these monsters stole my world. That arrow that stole the light from HaJanga's eyes, a smile that always creep me out not matter how often I saw it. Lillith's cheerful almost seductive laughter as she teased Hajanga, or the playful green eyes that seemed to find something amusing in everything they did. That agronian took all that away, and I will take his world away from him._ Like a harvester with a scythe sweeping through wheat, Cynthia's tormented thoughts sheered those memories, lips stretching back into a snarl as a hand that for a brief moment relaxed upon the cloth wrapped blade tightened. Tonight she cared not for this world anymore, not for her place in it as long as she could make one more strike, then what ever happened be it death or life she cared not, those thoughts was for another person.

As Cythnia waited within her cell, not knowing that the bandits had for the most part had forgotten about their prisoner, why think of one single person when there are so many to choose from and if the one they caught died of neglect then they would just have to capture a new one. The world is a cruel place, not necessarily in itself but the people who move upon it make it such a cruel place, of course the world is far crueler to those who unfortunately fall into the eyes of the Daedric Princes and the Divines. Yet, there is always a slim hope, a light one could say that can brighten this dark world we find ourselves in, of course its not something that strikes a person, no its never something so simple and many will let it pass them by as the world turns. So as Cynthia lost everything she held dear by a chance moment in an inn, the bandits themselves were also in turn about to be visited upon by one of those moments that makes the world so unfair to those who view such as events. A twist of fate, a chance encounter call what you may but in the end its part of a weave in a grand design, so what will this random moment become, will it become something grand in itself or will it merely be something brief if no less important.

The long drawn out scream that would only come from someone dying in incredible pain snapped Cynthia out of her dark reverie, the sound echoing off the walls in such clarion tones that she was onto her feet before she even realized she had moved. Mellow brown eyes widening in shock as beneath the fading scream she could hear the clash of metal upon metal, the muffled shouts of men and women calling themselves to arms, before once more a scream echoed up through the tunnel to her little cell. The sound of an explosion caused Cythnia to fall backwards upon her rump, eyes widening even further as she felt the faintest of aftershocks shake the ground. Strange in the back of her mind a thought was dimly heard of how only briefly before she was intent on darker thoughts and now she felt fear, a disabling fear as her breath came quickly as she gazed with frightened eyes upon the door that was she thought so strong now had become so weak in the face of an unknown force. The security she had felt so recently was gone, the events finally falling upon her in a heavy smothering weight, what now was she going to do with a rusty bit of metal against the sounds that were drifting to her cell.

With a bitter laugh that was more a cry of despair as she gazed at the rusty metal, what good was it in the end, a shudder shaking through her body when another scream was ripped from a living throat. That reserve of desperate strength, how she had kept it going through the long wait was gone, with a curse she tossed the make shift weapon away from her. I thought, it doesn't really matter what I thought now was it, no matter...it didn't even matter. Such a fool I was thinking, I can't even take any solace from hearing the screams of those bandits knowing that whats slaughtering them, it doesn't matter...doesn't matter..., wrapping her arms tight around herself again.

Closing her eyes, the sound of each scream and explosion causing a tremor to shake her body, she was lost and she didn't know how to find her way back. What was the use of her revenge when something out there was doing with such ease, how could she of thought her plan was going to work when even at her strongest with her friends it came to naught. _But I can do one more thing, I can at least do one more strike, one more for my life...I can..I can at least show I was at least a Nord at heart and die with honor._ It was a small thought but one she grabbed onto as a drowning person would grab onto anything that could float, nothing changed from before, she wasn't planning on living long after tonight, true it wasn't what she wanted but in the end it was something.

Drawing in deep breath, a heart that was beating so fast finally slowed down, a time of acceptance as she wearily got to her feet before taking the two steps to retrieve her pathetic weapon. A pathetic weapon, perfect for a pathetic warrior, Cynthia thought grimly before steeling herself, but at least a blade even like this one can draw blood just like any warrior can still fight. Gripping the cloth once more, Cynthia felt something almost like peace come over her, something she hadn't felt ever since that last conversation with her friends before entering this hideout. It wasn't a warm feeling, a cold feeling but it at least it was a sort of peace from the agony or the dark tinged thoughts of before, almost accepting almost as she lowered her body into a stance, the arm holding the blade pressed tight against her side.

As she once again waited, Cynthia couldn't help notice the silence that had fallen. So, the bandits are dead or at least no longer able to fight, she thought grimly as a tight smile stretched her lips into almost a thin straight line. The silence so utter that she could hear the sounds of footfalls upon stone, it was a measured tread, a controlled tread from a person wearing armor. The sound of the jingling of metal fittings that unless a spell is used was nearly impossible to dampen drifted through the bars of the window inset in the door. Strange, it sounds like they are heading straight to my cell...oh..., shaking her head, Cynthia forgot about the sounds of the explosions earlier, a mage that could launch those types of spells could easily cast a detect life spell to hunt down any remaining bandits, or kill any other man or mer that could be found.

Soon the sounds of booted feet came to stop at the wooden door, the light from the flickering torch outside blocked by something. The time has come, and Cynthia was surprised that she felt no fear, just a sort of empty eagerness for the door to open, for what ever to happen. She barely caught herself in time as she was about to yell at the person on the other side to open the Shor forsaken door faster so she could die sooner.

"I am ready to accept my fate from this action.", a whispered oath or is a promise as she heard the lifting of a heavy bar, the thud of a piece of wood hitting stone. Oh god, the seconds seem to drag on forever as a crack of flickering light formed as the door slowly opened. Each inch painstakingly slow as the wall of the tunnel was revealed, condensation dripping from the stones as black smoke from the flickering torch drifted causing dancing shadows to flicker upon the wall. Another inch and the revealing of a dark shadow, a beam of light gripped in a leather clad fist, not a tall person maybe an Imperial or Breton, a dim thought in the back of her mind as the door opened fully quickly. With a cry she lunged forward, in the middle of her lunge her arm jack knifed forward with the blade, a dim grunt from the shadow as the blade impacted the gut of the shadow. It was with some disbelief when the blade shattered upon the metal of the armor the shadow wore, the sudden flash of pain as a shard of the broken blade sliced her fore arm up to her elbow as a piece sliced across her right cheek.

Falling to her knees, one handing reaching up to feel warmth of blood upon her sliced cheek as her eyes fell upon the blade of the shadow. Almost hypnotized by the blood that slid along the channel in the blade, to well up into a tear at the tip to fall upon the grey stone of the floor, soon my blood will stain that blade, she thought dimly to herself. Lowering her gaze to the floor, her black hair unloose falling to hide her face, to hide her from her death as she stare at the grey stone. "I am ready...", her voice soft as she waited for the last moment of her life, strange she thought, but she felt so at peace now, perhaps it was because soon everything wouldn't matter, the last torture thought no longer able to touch her when she goes to Svongarde.

Seconds inched past, the sound of jingling metal, the rubbing of leather upon leather as the form moved before her to draw something, a blade of light to end the darkness in her mind. It was with some surprise as she saw a white piece of cloth flutter to the ground, brown eyes widening as she felt the figure before her walk backwards before leaning against the wall. The jarring sound of metal rubbing against stone causing her to cringe as she lifted her gaze from the dark brown leather boots of the figure before her. Leather pants, stained by sweet but with metal plates fastened for protection, stained darker with the red of blood as her eyes traveled further up. The armor covering the upper body, again it was dark leather with metal fastened to it for more protection, a scratch upon one piece of metal and a line along the leather beside it, that's where my attack shattered, Cynthia thought to herself vaguely. Finally, almost reluctantly her eyes raised to stare at a metal face of a full helmet, it looked like a Dawnguard helmet she saw once on one of those vampire hunters. It was the eye slits, the darkness that seemed to float within it as the flickering light of the torch danced along the silver sheen of the metal.

"Why...", a simple word, was it a plea, a question, Cynthia didn't know, and yet her voice sounded so weak and defeated. As she gazed into the black eyed slits of the helmet, dimly aware of the heavier breathing from the figure before him, the almost masculine scent that wafted from the smell of steel and leather.

Lifting their hand, the figure in armor pointed towards the fallen cloth, "I would at least try to staunch those cuts first, especially the one on your forearm. I also have maybe a potion that cure diseases and perhaps a health potion that I haven't used on myself yet, maybe I mean maybe since I like chugging these things like mead I might also have a stamina potion as well, but don't hold your breath for it...I wouldn't. Now if you don't mind, I am damn well exhausted from wading through this den of scum, and a particularly nasty orc gave me a damn good knock in my back that I kinda of feel incredibly woozy. So clean yourself up and after you do that and my companion is back from looting the bodies, I for one will never understand the entire idea of rummaging through the dead's pockets, especially considering not many of them died cleanly...well each to their own. She should be able to fix you up with a couple of spells," for a moment the man quieted in thought, and from the sound of his voice it was definitely male beneath that helmet, "...thats of course if she remembers. Hey...", the man leaning forward a hand reaching out, just as Cynthia's eyes rolled back into her head, the events, the wounds proving to much for her to endure as she fell into the blessed darkness.

[Break]

"Okay, Mickaelos considering you had me heal this woman you can at least answer this one teeny tiny question, why were you holding her head up by her hair? I mean is it some kinda of reaction you have towards women who black out before you, or is it because its something you only save for those who attempt to stab you in the gut. I mean I am all curious because you know it might tell me what not to do around you.", Cynthia was unwilling to open her eyes as the voice, it was a strange voice though it sounded young, a melodious voice it also sounded really old, broke through the darkness that she fell into. The sound of a crackling fire, the smell of wood smoke and the soft sounds of a forest soon snuck into her awareness as she became aware that she was wrapped up in a bed roll.

With a sigh, the voice of the armored man uttered from somewhere to her right, gone was the light tone, no not gone but held back by a coolness, "The woman suffered, its pretty plain from her appearance and how that bandit was boasting before he ran away with that agronian that almost sliced me in half with that blade. By the way you have my thanks for that save, but back to the hair pulling...", with another weary sigh, "...that rusty dagger managed to stab me and I just wasn't paying enough attention before I knew what I was happening, so I grabbed the only thing I could catch before her head hit the ground.", for a moment silenced followed as the other person, the woman Cynthia realized shifted a bit where she was, she could almost feel that speculative gaze.

"She is a pretty one, I will give her that so I am not surprised that you did what you did to prevent her from getting hurt more. But did we really have to drag her with us, its not like we would have left her with nothing after she woke up, those bandits had a pretty good stash of food and gear...", the soft voice falling silent almost as if the speaker quieted seeing the reaction from her companion.

From to her left there was the sound of a sword being sheathed with and audible rasp, the voice of the man rising in annoyance, "Stop speaking before I order you to leave this campsite, you know me well enough that she became my responsibility the moment I freed her from that cell. No matter if its a man or woman, man or mer the moment an action of mine causes something I will not drop that responsibility, as you know I can't forgive myself for not coming sooner, to have been earlier in clearing out that bandit hide out, than nothing of what happened to her would of happened!", Cynthia felt, she didn't know what she feels as the passion in the man's voice seemed to wash over the campsite, like his voice was a power in itself, the feeling that he was convinced that it was his fault for what happened to her friends and herself. She couldn't understand the feeling she felt, it was tinged with anger but again there was something softer, it was confusing as the campsite fell into silence except for the crackling of the fire.

As the moments passed, Cynthia once again felt her weariness creep up on her so it was with some effort she dragged herself from the depths of sleep again when she heard the woman's voice, it was soft and yet in her mind she could almost see the woman looking towards the man as he stood, his helmet still upon his head as he stared into the dancing flames, "I know...you carry that burden willingly and never could I see you ever discharging yourself from your thoughts about it. You are a stubborn ass but, perhaps in this maybe its not so bad, maybe just maybe it does make you a true hero...", the voice falling silent from a muffled cry from the man.

"I am no hero, I will never be a hero...or at least the hero I believe I should be with this destiny that has been thrust upon me. No, I am only a coward because I can't...I can't see hopes dashes, the faith. No I am a coward...", how can he be a coward, Cynthia thought to herself, didn't he wade through a bandit hide out, doesn't he take such a huge burden knowing no one could possibly hold such a burden.

The faint tinkle of laughter from the woman, sadness tinging its clarity, "A coward that delved into the depths of a long sealed crypt, fighting the undead the deeper he went, the traps he surmounted even though he could see the bones of those before him scattered throughout that crypt. So when he finally reached that chamber with a woman chained up to a pillar, what did that man do...what did he do?, before the other could interrupt, the woman's voice continued, and Cynthia couldn't help but hear the wonder that tinged the woman's voice, "That coward, he did the impossible and that woman will forever be indebted to him no matter how many times he says she shouldn't be...that woman will still feel that way.", the final said not in a way a lover would say but someone that is devoted to a person in a way that is like love but something different, and it made Cynthia wonder even more.

"You know...I couldn't have left you there, not as long...", sighing the sound of the man sitting down upon the ground, "Never mind...are you taking watch for the night as usual?"

"But of course, you should know by now that I am the best option, the only option to take the night watch, only a fool would try to take the night watch from someone like myself.", the solemn moment shattering at the light hearted boasting of the woman, "Now get some sleep, you know so sleeping beauty here doesn't get to see your sleep deprived state, that wouldn't endear you to well with her though I have to admit I kinda of find it cute."

What followed was several curses to several Daedric princes and Divines before the man returned, "Yeah, yeah...anyhow where will you be staying during the day time?

For a moment there was silence before the woman answered softly, "I will probably return to the bandit hide out for the day time, and well...", for a moment the woman sounded embarrassed before she continued, "..feed since I feel kinda of drained from that fight...and, well oh for Divines sake just go to sleep.", followed by a harumph the woman settled nearer to the outer edges of the camp site as the man chuckled a bit before his breathing settled into that of sleep.

As Cynthia started to drift back to sleep, the heat of the fire warming her body it was just barely that heard a soft whisper coming from somewhere, "Its why that person you saved from herself is willing to stay with you, to help you as much as she can in that burden you so willingly taken upon yourself.", the words so soft that Cynthia didn't know if she thought it or someone said as she fell deeper.

So she almost didn't hear the softest of whispers upon the night's air, "And to prove to you that you don't always have to fight alone, that others will be willing to take up that burden with you like she did."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note:: Well this one came out sooner than the last one, but I think I was actually quite excited since this tenatively introduces my own person character from Skyrim, and though I tried my best to give some information I left a lot out since it would be better to wait for the main story to really get into him. Btw some of you might have noticed that there are two characters in this story line that will get fleshed out both getting their own short stories. Technically I think Cynthia should have been second but I am terrible at keeping things ordered.

[Break]

Sleep when it had grabbed a hold of Cynthia was reluctant to let her go, or perhaps she was the reluctant one to leave the sweet obivilion of sleep to the stark reality that awaited her upon waking and yet eventuality won out over her desire as the sounds and feelings of the waking world drew her from the sweet darkness. The first thing she noticed was the pain of a body that had slept upon the hard ground of a forest, despite the softness of the bed roll she was wrapped in she could still feel the odd stone and stick poking into her body. It was only a dim memory that kept her calm; that she wasn't sitting in a cell but out in a forest, a vague collection of waking earlier and the sound of voices floating along the boundary of her memories. Yet, she still refused to quite give up sleep even though as time passed she knew she was losing that battle as the sounds of the forest began to intrude; it was only pure stubborness on her part of keeping her eyes firmly shut from the bright light of a morning that was beating upon her eye lids. To delay opening her eyes to the light of a new day-from whom the events of the pass few days would spawn-Cythnia instead allowed her mind to dwell on what she could call upon the opening of her cell door, as she listened absently to the calls of the birds within the trees that she still refused to look upon for now.

That man must have carried me out of the hideout, Cynthia mused to herself, and so he brought me to his camp and despite the neglect and the wounds I have suffered he must have or someone else must have healed me or given me a potion. For a moment a portion of the memory that floated just beyond her came towards the surface, a conversation between two people concerning a person that they brought back to their camp site. They were arguing, no it was more of a banter revolving around an action the man seemed to have taken upon himself, and the woman...yes there was a woman who seemed, with a frustrated grunt as once more that memory sunk below the surface again, Cythnia's eyes snapped open, and it was only belatedly she realized that was a bad idea as the sun overhead stabbed painfully into her eyes. With a gasp, Cynthia tore one of her arms out from the bed roll to cover her sensitive eyes, belatedly berating herself for not remembering that for the past few days she had been stuck in a cell with only a flickering torch for light.

"Ha-I see you are finally awake, and how does the sun greet eyes long denied its brilliance, mayhaps its welcome is a bit too much, or perhaps you were too eager to finally see the sun not knowing if you would again.", a male voice said from somewhere, for a moment its almost jokingly tone rubbing at emotions still raw from her ordeal till the note of sympathy tinged the words near the end, and so she found it in herself to answer a bit more cordial then how she would have.

"I am going to throw something at you...", she managed to croak out from a throat dry from sleep.

A soft chuckle floated back at her before the man answered, "I would beg forgiveness if I thought there was some threat of having something chucked at me, but since I feel there is no need I will say my assumption is corr...thump", the sound of the pinecone she managed to whip towards the sound of his voice hitting him gave Cynthia a brief smile as she kept her eyes slitted against the brightness, her arm falling back to her side.

A few moments passed in silence as Cynthia started to make out her surroundings through her slitted eyes, the sight of a horse grazing a few yards away, the trailing wisps of smoke from a campfire drifting in and out of her narrow range of vision. Gathering a bit more courage she opened her eyes a bit wider, for a moment her vision blurred as tears came before eventually the scene began to sharpen into focus. The horse she saw before came into better focus, it was a breed most seen in Skyrim with a coating of thick dark brown fur covering its bulky but muscular body as it busily ate at the tufts of grass growing around the bottom of a tree. From her right she could just see the remains of the campfire which with a start made her realize that the man was somewhere to her right. For a second she felt something not as strong as fear but an urge to get up, to make an effort in some way; it was strange as she struggled to lift herself up with her arms, she thought after someone experienced something akin to what she went through there would be something stronger instead of a slight need. Eventually she gave up trying to sit up before letting herself back down, it was strange she thought to herself-it wasn't actually panic she was feeling, and what she expected to feel rather it was just a simple urge and foremostly she found it slightly vexing.

"Why...", moistening her lips, "...do I feel so calm?", not realizing for a moment that she had asked her question aloud, only vaguely realizing that she heard herself speak again.

"The why is actually quite simple, I have been for the last ten minutes or so been channeling a calm spell upon you ever since I noticed you were starting to wake up. For the reason through...", as the man spoke Cynthnia noticed a softness tinging each word that followed, an almost guilty tone filled with regret for something that couldn't be undone no matter how much the speaker wanted it to be so, "...I didn't want you to hurt yourself, or-or wake up in such a way...I mean...", for a second the man fell silent, as if to organize his thoughts, "I wanted to at least do something more so you wouldn't suffer again so soon after awaking.", the man finished a bit lamely.

For awhile Cynthia laid back, her eyes strengthening enough so she coud look up at the sway branches of the trees above, It's getting close to noon, she thought to herself as she listened to the stranger beside her breathing. He is exhausting himself so I won't panic, why would he go so far, wouldn't it have been enough to have saved me? Closing her eyes, she had to stop him somehow to prove that she wasn't so weak as to fall into hysterics, "You know you can let the spell go...I feel quite good..."

"Humphh...I would beg to differ, besides what harm will it do if I drain my magicka for a bit longer; I only have to chug a magicka potion to return a bit of it back before letting it naturally return. Besides let me humor myself for a bit longer, a small price to pay...eh...for taking you out of that hell, and well...it helps me over come the guilt of not coming sooner, so let me bear this burden for a bit longer.", the man said before falling silent.

For several moments the only sounds were the horse chewing at the grass, the songs of birds as they flitted through the branches over head and distantly the howl of a wolf, before Cynthia's voice intruded upon the noise of the forest once more, "I remember vaguely you talking with someone last night, not really sure if it was a dream till I heard you say that now. Why do you burden yourself with not arriving sooner, how could you have known what...what happened to my friends and myself would have been happening. I just find it amazing you came as you did, that I am thankful for, more than I could say well enough with just poor words. So why hold so much guilt over something that only the Divines could have forseen, it just doesn't make any sense.", breathing a bit heavier, not realizing how winded she would have become.

Chuckling, the sound of the man moving a bit before settling himself again, "Ironic, someone told me just that last night-and I thought you were a wake last night, but I thought it was more the flickering of the fire last night. Hmmm...I understand, but I will still hold that burden, I am kind of stubborn that way.", the man falling silent, "It also helps me move forward, not to run away...the guilt makes me be less a coward.", the last said so softly that Cynthia almost didn't hear it, and still she couldn't quite be sure that she heard anything.

As the moments ticked by Cynthia felt something give suddenly in her, without realizing it she had curled onto her side upon her side moaning gently, tears from her eyes blurring her vision as the events of the past few days seemed to hit. The feeling of her nails digging into her skin through the shirt she was wearing, the feeling of heart beating in her chest as she felt her entire body trembling from such an unexpected surge of emotions.

"Why couldn't you have come sooner, if you came sooner-sooner they would have lived and I-and I..", with a start of realization she became aware that her moans had become words, and the strange detach feeling that part of her was calm and rational and yet another part of her was overcome by something else. It was a strange sensation and yet the part of her that was rational didn't feel panic, almost like it was waiting out something the body and the mind needed to do before continuing.

So as suddenly as the fit began; Cynthia found herself holding her body tightly, the bed roll twisted around her body. Taking a few shuddering breaths, she blinked her eyes slowly before using her arms to push herself into a sitting position, surprised a bit at how easy it was even though she felt tired mentally. As she composed herself, her mind was wondering that only moments ago she felt so calm if having a strong urge to do something, and the fit before but now she felt not empty but just weary.

"How are you feeling now?", the man said.

"I don't know, its kinda of strange. Before when I woke up there was such a feeling of such calm but also a feeling of an urge, like an itch that wouldn't go away. And just now it was if...it felt like I was expelling something and yet a part of it is still there, like an old wound. Now I just feel, not really normal but...I think-I don't know...", falling silent, it was hard to actually describe it and so in the end she just let it go for now.

Taking a shaky breath she lifted her eyes finally to gaze at the man who saved her, and who continued to help her even after doing something as great a dead as saving someone. He was still geared in his armor sitting upon a log his arm resting upon his knee as he gazed back at her, chin cupped in a gauntleted hand. Dark brown leather offset by the shining metal that was embedded to add more protection where mere leather wasn't enough. Unlike last night he was unhelmed and for the first time Cynthnia gased upon the man that opened the door to her cell-in more ways than one. He was unremarkable looking, his features were pleasing if plain looking, a face that could easily be lost among a sea of faces. Hair shorn to only black fuzz upon the top of his head, with two black tattoos adorning his face running from the bottom of his eyes to curve below his chin so the tips of them ended upon his neck. A very thin moustache and a small beard, one of those types Imperials preferred for he was most definitely and imperial by his size. But when Cynthia looked into his eyes she found herself arrested by the dark brown pools, filled with compassion and sorrow, seared by pain and agony and yet firmed by a resolve and determination that made his somewhat plain looks striking, as if a painter put all their skill into the eyes alone.

With a blink the man broke contact, "Anyhow seeing as you are over the worse of it...well it will take awhile to heal fully if ever from what happened but now I think you can at least move on today. There is a pack of food, unfortunately it will be a cold breakfast but there should at least be some dried apples and cheese to go with the bread.", reaching behind the log he was sitting upon the man drew forth a pack before tossing it lightly over to Cynthia, a second later he also threw a water skin over , "My companion found a way to turn water in juice, its rather interesting how she powderizes dried fruit but the results are pretty good and it keeps pretty well for long trips. Now take the time and gain your strength back, I have to head to where my companion is resting and discuss with her what to do before we move from this site so think of where you want to go and Divines willing if its on our way you can travel with us till then.", reaching down the man grabbed his helmet before settling it upon his head as he walked over to the still grazing horse to take the sheathed blade and belt before strapping that around his waist.

Hearing his words about him leaving, snapping her gaze from the pack that she had opened up and was rummaging through a sense of fear made her voice tight, "But, you are leaving me alone...I mean...", biting her lips gently before lowering her gaze back to the pack, its not like she should ask him to stay, he had already done enough already she thought dismally.

The sound of metal being struck and a light curse from the man caused her head to snap up again, the sight of the man shaking his head before lifting the black gaze of the helmet to look towards her, "Sorry, I should have realized sooner, you did go through...I mean no I won't leave you undefended, I mean not like you can't defend yourself but well...", shaking his head wearily, it was strange listening to his voice through the confines of the helmet, it made it sound hollow.

Lifting one gauntleted hand, tendrils of azure slowing forming as a purple haze seemed to surround his hand, the tendrils growing stronger and moving faster as the purple haze grew deeper before a sudden distortion opened up in the space between the man and herself. A sudden howl erupted from the distortion as a glowing azure wolf leaped out of the portal to land at the man's feat, jaws lolling open as its gaze lifted up towards the man, the tail wagging.

"Okay Dog, and don't ask I kept forgetting his name but thankfully the connection seems to still work. You stay here and guard...", for moment the man fell silent at a lost before shaking his head, "...well guard this woman here till I return, and if you do a good job we will make a stop at Whiterun so you can play with Luccia. Now doesn't sound like a great reward old boy.", the wolf's answer was a joyful bark before scrabbling around to dash to Cynthia's side before planting itself in an almost comical stance a man or mer would have taken when guarding something.

Shaking his helmed head, "Anyhow we can have our introduction later, I promised my companion we can do the social thing with her around, and I dislike breaking promises no matter how...ackward they can become. Now my familiar will remain with you till I return since I am going to let it draw upon my magicka for the duration I am gone. So eat and gain your strength back, but I do warn you not to drift from this camp site, there are several runes set around the perimeter most of them are harmless but my companion did set up several fire runes to deter some of the more aggressive intruders.", and with that the man turned around before vanishing from sight around a few boulders that formed a wall.

To say that Cynthia was dumbfounded would have been an understatement, it was several moments before she realized that her mouth was hanging open from trying to get a word in but the man kept talking before turning around and vanishing. He is kinda of a strange one, I mean not bad strange but well strange, its like he was trying to to avoid something-shrugging her shoulders, despite her misgivings somehow she felt secure around him which was strange, the events that happened to her, well most people would be well not as accepting she thought to herself as she returned her attention to the pack of food. Of course those thoughts went to the back of her mind as she examined the contents of the pack, an almost child like squeal of joy escaping her as she saw the man grossly under exaggerated what was packed away.

There was of course the breads, apples and cheeses that he mention, but there was also a larger variety of cheeses and bread from the hard tack, or legionary wafers that had no taste but also a couple loaves of day old bread as well. With that there was also several strips of dried meat from dried rabbit to a few strips of dried venison, and to top off that were a few battered but still appetizing sweet rolls. It wasn't after seeing what was within the pack that she realized how ravenous hungry she was or how long she had anything to eat. The man was also correct the juice flavored water was delicious.

After awhile having satisfied the hunger pains, and feeling a bit more herself well probably not after what happened but enough to make her feel better which was a strange feeling in itself. Cynthia leaned her back against a tree, keeping the bed roll wrapped around her lower body as she set the much lighter pack to the side, letting her eyes roam around the small campsite for the first time to take in the details since waking. For a few moments she studied the wolf familiar that hadn't moved since being posted as a guard, for a second she thought it was nothing more than illusion till its head turned to her, an almost humanlike tilt to its head as if saying, I am real lady and don't you forget it. Opening its jaws again in a lazy playful bark before turning its head back to stare into the woods once more.

"Okay boy, I take it you are real enough...just keep on guarding okay.", not knowing why she spoke to a familiar of all things, since she was raised in Skyrim she was still a little distrustful of magic and that was putting it mildly-it drove HaJanga crazy sometimes her stance on magic. For a moment her vision blurred, tears tracing the curves of her cheeks as she realized that from now on that she would never again hear HaJanga's boasts or his perverted innuendos, and Lillith's cheerful voice explaining things from simple lock picking to how best to disembowel an enemy. Lowering her head, resting her forehead upon her arms wrapped around her knees she started to mourn the passing of friends, surprised that despite the feeling before till she realized that this was a good sorrow, it was something that had to be done.

She didn't know how long she wept, long drawn out whimpers of pain and loss, till she felt something pawing against her leg. Startled she looked up to see the wolf familiar sitting before her, a paw resting upon her leg, a soft whimper escaping his throat. Before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around Dog's neck, pressing her face against his neck as she wepted into the azure fur covering him. For long moments the only sound that could be heard from that small campsite was a woman weeping for the moments in the past with her friends, but more so those moments in the future that will never come to pass now, the wolf familiar absorbing her sorrow while the horse lifted its head for the first time from the grass to gaze at the weeping woman.

It was awhile before Cynthia felt herself again as she lifted her head, a sheepish smile on her lips, "Sorry boy, I know you weren't left here for me to use as a tear catcher, but think of this when your master comes back I can tell how good of a job you did in protecting me even if it was to comfort me from my sadness.", hiccuping softly as she leaned her back against the tree once more as one of her hands reached up to run her fingers through the azure fur of the wolf familiar.

Strange she mused, its almost like petting a real animal and yet my mind is telling me this is only magic taking shape. I can almost swear I can feel each individual strand of fur, the softness of the coat and yet I can't smell a dog scent at all, yet there is the feel of warmth from a real animal and my eyes tell me there is a wolf before my eyes. When it barks I hear a wolf barking, when it whimpers I hear it, yet again there is no small. For a moment she wished she could have asked HaJanga about familiar, and though she felt a dull throb of pain it wasn't so as intense as before as she continued to stroke the animal's head.

Perhaps it was the thoughts of the familiar before her and the reaction it was gaining, but Cynthia's mind went to the magicka that it must be taking as her eyes widened in realization at something that should have been strange at first. Didn't he channel a spell for a long period upon me when I awoke, and maintaining this familiar for so long and at a distance from him, though she was not well versed in magic time with HaJanga taught her that all mages had a reserve of magicka to cast their spells, and like a warrior each spell took from that reserve till it eventually ran empty. The realization of the magicka expenditure the unknown man had till now expelled made her realize with a start that he must have a large reserve of magicka. For that matter the armor he wore and the sword he wielded also put into mind that he was also a warrior versed in the disciplines she herself was versed in, especially the ease he showed while wearing full armor.

"Boy, your master is both a warrior and a mage. From his actions he also seemed quite a hero as well so why have I never heard of a man dressed in the armor of the Dawnguard carrying a sword that glowed while wielding magic that would have exhausted many other mages. Why have I not heard of him at all in the taverns and the inns, someone like him would be as well known as the Dragonborn that vanished three years ago.", Dog for his part remained quiet except for a small bark as if agreeing with her that it was strange as well.

"You aren't helping...", Cynthia said.

But still, she let her mind drift to her impression of him when she first looked at him in the light, again she didn't see anything different other than his eyes. Yet she reasoned if he always wore that helm then no one would remember his eyes so again that was no clue to this riddle of a man that she had found. Again though his speaking and mannerisms were odd it seemed more like he was avoiding something, not to mention as her mind drifted to the memories of the night he opened her cell door. From the sounds of the battle that erupted any would remember a man striding into battle, by himself...wait. Her eyes widening as she remembered that the man talked about his companion, the female voice from last night, the one who healed me. But still it doesn't make any sense, there would still have been something at least even if it was a group of two that moved about Skyrim.

Shaking her head, Cynthia took another sip from the water skin as she thought back to all the events that took placed in the last three years. For a moment she thought of the news from Winterhold, considering the man's ability to channel a spell for so long and if her assumption about this magicka pool was right he should at least be pretty well known from the college. Yet, HaJanga never mentioned anything about an Imperial male, no the only real noteworthy news was that the college had three archmage's that oversaw the college jointly. Now if I remember right HaJanga was pretty excited to hear that one of the three was a Khajit, but the other two were...a Nord and a Dark Elf, he never mentioned hearing or reading anything about an Imperial male at all.

Sighing softly her gaze focusing on the Dog, "You know your master is quite a mystery you know that right boy.", the familiar for his part simple panted.

Shaking her head, Cynthia once more returned back to her musing, he wears the Dawnguard armor at least, but again I have never heard about him from the news from that faction that has arisen to curb the vampire menace. There was of course an uproar that one of the leaders of the faction was actually a vampire herself, but it was eventually found out that she led an attack with the Dawnguard against her father's castle in order to save the world from some scheme of his to blot out the sun. From all accounts from the leaders of that faction the two who faced her father was a man named Isran and the vampire Serena and once more no mention whatsoever of an Imperial male.

"This is beyond frustrating, by all accounts there should at least be something of a mysterious man wearing the armor of the Dawnguard and with is talent in magicka.", fuming a bit as she took another sip from the water skin, despite her inclination Cynthia loathed being confronted with a riddle, she just had no patience for the unknown.

The only bit of news that even had an Imperial man was the discovered Dragonborn, but from all accounts the man vanished in a dwemer ruin. Besides she thought to herself from what she heard the man was a braggart and flippant about the danger, believing since he was the Dragonborn that anything he did was going to succeed simply because of who he was. From what the news bore the majority of people believed he fled from a battle and left his companion to die in his stead, their body being found near the entrance of the ruin covered in wounds. The group that found the body took mention of how the body was propped up against the wall near the door as if the poor soul had to drag themself up from the ruin. No she thought, from how the man held himself he was simply to careworn and responsible to ever think of leaving someone on their own when they needed help, considering he carried her from some cave to their camp, no his actions more than proved he was a far cry from that man.

"By the Divines when he comes back I am going to drag his name out of him...", though she was half Imperial her Nord blood would ensure she would hold him still to get his name out of him. "I am also going to figure out what he is too as well."

"Oh I can tell you at least what he is...he is both a hero and a coward, and a stubborn man to boot as well.", Cynthia literally jumped to her feet, disturbing the familiar at the sound of the almost musical voice coming from the heavily cloaked figure sitting on top of the log that the man sat in earlier.

"Oh and do shut up, I know you knew I was already here before I even spoke, so don't belabor the point mutt.", the cloaked head moving towards the barking familiar who ceased their barking to give the cloaked figure a playful grin before vanishing into thin air.

Cynthia stared at the cloak figure, leaning heavily against the tree behind her back, no matter how much she tried she couldn't see much of the figure's face but a delicate chin, red lips that seem too bright for the pale skin and nearly ruby hair that fell from the cowl of the cloak she wore.

"Who-who are you, and where in the Divines did you come from?", finding her voice after dislodging her heart from her throat, Cynthia relaxed her stance a bit.

"Ho-ho you seem a bit jumpy, well unfortunately I can't give you any introductions since a certain someone told me simply to bring you to where he is for the time being since he is finishing up. So if you would get onto the horse I will lead the beast to where he is...", for a second the cloaked figure turned her hidden gaze to the horse, "...and if that damnable beast bites me again I am going to make sure I burn up the next treat his master gives him right in front of his eyes.", the horse for his part simply neighed at the woman before allowing her to lead him to Cynthia.

"Wait, wait I am not going anywhere till I get some answers, and I want them right now!", she had gone through enough already, if it was the man she might have been swayed since he seemed more concerned over her well being but this strange woman, it was just too much.

For a moment the cloaked figure was hidden by the bulk of the horse before moving to the side, "Now, now I can very very persuasive but I fear my methods will get me yelled at by a certain someone, but I might do it my way if you truly want to become boar headed considering all the charity we have offered you.", with that the person lifted her head enough for Cynthia to see the red lips part, eyes widening in shock at the glistening sharp fangs that drew attention away from the pearl white teeth.

"Now even though I have long mastered the art of being patient, I find myself a bit strained since I greatly dislike being in the sun for long periods so I am asking you nicely will you do it his way or do I get to employ my own method.", if possible the smile got even wider.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note:: I find that the last chapter sounded really odd, so I might eventually have to go back to it and rewrite several scenes and dialogue. Mostly it was probably trying to hide most of the other characters so as not to ruin some of the future stories that surround them. Just really didn't flow right at all, grrr...I should really have some beta read this stuff. Anyhow this one I have been working on should go a tad better after all read it several times to clean it up as much as possible but not really good at editing unless its correcting spelling errors.

[Break]

So Cynthia had now found herself seated upon a horse being led through a forest that the hold Falkreath laid claim, and for the most part the ride was pleasant. The birds and their songs floating upon the air, how the late afternoon sun shone down through the branches of the trees that stretched above her head, the scent of flowers thick in the air. It would have been a very pleasant ride despite the events of the few days, a kinda of calming moment that would have eased any soul no matter what horrors they might have experienced. The reason and the figure her eyes stared daggers at was the cloaked and hooded figure that was leading the horse, and the fact that her arms were securely tied to her sides so she was forced to clamp her legs upon the flanks of the horse she was perched upon.

"Such a pity, what a waste of a perfect day. You know if you only were a bit less of a bull-headed Nord we might of had a lovely conversation, a bit of girl time. My I can't remember the last time I traded gossip with another woman, it always seems I am killing them or they are trying to kill me I tend to forget who is doing the killing actually.", the overly cheerful voice of the vampire causing Cynthia to grunt and growl through the gag the vampire had the foresight to employ, for at that moment she would of launched into a blistering tirade of curses and condemnations upon the female vampire's head-not to mention the more or less unpleasant actions Cynthia would use when she got her hand upon a sword. But alas Cynthia could only glare at the back of the hooded head, and grind her teeth behind the gag-it was without a doubt that most of the good will she had gained towards her rescuers had vanished.

"Oooooh welllll, it would be a shame to stroll through these peaceful woods without at least chatting, and my I just realized how good of a listener you have become. Truly gagging a person might be a great idea. Less chances of being interupted when you want to get a point across I shall have to tell people about this novel idea, what do you think...oh of course. Hmmm...well we will have to figure out a way around this, but we are testing an idea out we can work out the kinks later.", if it was possible Cynthia would have throttled the vampire, instead she contented herself with imagining her hands wrapped around the vampire's neck, how about that for testing an idea out.

Blissfully unaware, or perhaps fully aware of her traveling companion's murderous thoughts; perhaps the later, "Now you could have avoided this entire situation, I of course will have to explain your condition to you know who and that is truly unfair since I feel that it was truly warranted. I mean honestly giving you those two choices, and imagine my surprise when you gave a cry and lunged at me with murder in your eyes. Still considering that is often times a recurring theme when one meets a vampire I could have forgiven that little lapse, its a shame since I thought I did make quite a good first impression and all.", breathing deeply before sighing the vampire twisted her head a bit, "So I forgive you, its not your fault that today's society has a very intense bigotory to us vampires. Yes, I will take the high road and forgive you for your transgression.", grinding her teeth even more, Cynthia's brown eyes flashed-oh how she wished she could do anything-instead she settled for a muffled snarl from behind the gag.

Turning her head to gaze at the path, once more cheerfully returning to her conversation with such an attentive listener, "With that out of the way, it was truly ungrateful of you for trying to attack me. After all didn't I actually make my presence known, and I thought the familiar vanishing would have been a clear sign. Hello I am a friendly vampire, see the wolf thinks so too. But no and that isn't adding all the the food you ate, and really all the work I went through to set up all those runes. UUUUUUngrateful, that is what this age is all about, now in the age I was born in people were more grateful to the kindness of strangers be them vampires..well to be honest back then we vampires weren't really all that well known, but still you were grateful when a stranger went a certain degree to make you comfortable.", the vampire actually sniffled, they sniffled as if their feelings were hurt, by the Divines.

"So imagine how hurt I felt, here I am offering a very reasonable choice thinking you will take the friendlier approach, and its not like we are two women fighting over the same man. Of course that must be it, that would explain your open hostility. The sorrowful female warrior, she couldn't help but fall in love with the man that took her from the hold of bandits, his heroism, the gentleness oh my it was love that blossomed from the moment he opened the cell door of her heart.", Cynthia couldn't remember the last time she was so angry, not even when she caught HaJanga peeking at her while she was bathing in a pond, she felt like any moment she would burst into flames.

"Heart a flamed with passion," was this vampire reading her mind, "the female warrior vowed to earn the respect of this hero of a man, to fight by his side she vowed. Oh my she would stand fast against any enemy be it man or mer she would remain his shield. With her passion so high and here comes a female vampire who had bewitched the hero with her charms, she must defend and so with her love she strode forward to slay the evil undead creature that had ensnared the hero with her wiles.", for a moment Cynthia choked, the redness upon her cheeks more from embarrassment at how close the vampire got to her thoughts when she lunged at the vampire earlier, but it wasn't because she was in love with the man, she didn't even know his name. It was just because of the knowledge of anyone that was enthralled by a vampire was free at the death of said vampire, and to pay back some of the debt she felt she owed the man. Why the hell am I defending myself, this vampire is just a bit addled, I have nothing to hide at all-for the best Cynthia decided instead that she simply really hated this particular vampire instead.

"So with her heart in her throat she made a desperate lunge at the vampire, and fell out cold as the sleep spell the vampire had readied in her hand just incase some fool hardly Nord was too thick headed to think straight.", if Cynthia could have screamed she would of, and if she could have she would have sunk a blade into that vampires heart.

"My I had fun, this was truly an enjoyable conversation. Oh what is that?", twisting her head back, the hood of her cloak slipping to reveal the curving smile, as Cynthia made several muffled grunts of rage, "Yes, yes you are right we will have to figure out some method to fix that slight over sight, but overall I think this new method of holding a conversation is truly a new step into interpersonal relationships. I must thank you for helping me pioneer this new approach, yes I think when I accept the reward you will definitely get some sort of acclaim." Lowering her head in defeat, Cynthia simply just wanted this moment to be over.

Blessedly the vampire remained quiet, the horse for his part simply swished his tail-what is the concern of vampires and mortals when the only thing that mattered was a sweet treat, in this the horse believed his logic was the most sound.

As the trip continued, and Cynthia was immensely glad that the vampire had ceased her nonsensical talking, she lifted her head to gaze at the vampire. Before she really didn't take the time to study her, probably surprised at her sudden appearance and the realization she faced a vampire prevented her from really taking the time. Other than the glimpse of her fangs, Cynthia found it hard to actually see anything that betrayed the woman leading the horse as part of that detestable undead that fed upon the living. She was a lot shorter than Cynthia was, at least a head shorter and from the way she held herself she was a lot slighter than the warrior. With the few glimpses of her lower face and her skin, and the red hair, Cynthia would bet that the vampire was either Breton or at least had a lot of Breton blood in her. What bothered her the most was how the horse acted around the vampire, from what she had heard most animals seemed to shie away from this particular undead and the familiar vanishing.

I know some mages can dismiss another mage's familiar, she thought to herself as the sound of the horses hooves striking the ground accompanied her thoughts. Yet, from how the familiar acted it was more like a dog greeting a trusted friend instead of being forcibly banished from mundus, so what does that mean? The feeling that the man was enthralled once more rose to the forefront of her thoughts, but something just didnt' feel right with that thought. Closing her eyes, she thought back to that barely remembered memory of two people talking during the night, it really sounded like they were friends, and if not friends but very close comrades arguing over an action one of them took without the other's approval. Though she found the idea that a vampire was so close to her at night didn't sit well with her, Cynthia realized belatedly that her earlier action was probably an overreaction from all the stress she had been under.

Opening her eyes again, the vampire had pretty good taste, that was a very fine cloak she was wearing and other than her lower face everything is covered up, so even though she is out in the day time the sun bothered her enough to force her to cover as much as possible. Though the thought was both an idea of how to fight the vampire it led more credence that the man himself wasn't really enthralled by this vampire, which led her to believe that they were comrades. So why wasn't she distrustful of that strange man, it was strange considering what happened to her that she didn't have a feeling of alarm when it was regarding him.

"You are probably wondering why you feel like you can trust a particular man we both know.", the vampire's words cutting into her thoughts as her eyes gazed at the back of the vampire's head, "In your situation I would be wondering that same question, that strange question of why you trust him. Considering how long I have lived it doesn't take much thought what goes through someone's mind after an event like that, so what you are feeling is a lot different from what your mind should be feeling.", surprise taking place of her confusion as she heard the vampire sound almost pensive, like she wasn't sure how to explain.

"I-I want you to at least know, I mean he had no ulterior reason for what he did. You, after carrying you from, and don't judge him...so many people have judged him and he bears that weight still. You woke up and struggled, screaming...I understand vaguely and in some way he knew it too but it wasn't safe. It was stretching me thin just fighting that agronian and...and he couldn't fight and take you out of danger at the same time.", as the vampire stopped to take a deep breath, her shoulders slumping a bit in defeat or resignation, Cynthia didn't know but she felt a lump settle in her stomach.

"To...to stop you from struggling and hurting yourself, or drawing the attention of that agronian and his master..he...he used a spell. A calm spell that he modified, a novice spell really that he changed...with his abnormally large magicka reserve he could...I mean he changed.", sighing lightly, a gloved hand reaching up to pull down her hood lower over her face, "You have to understand, ever since a certain event he has...no he believes that it doesn't matter what others think of him that he does what has to be done. So-so...", lifting her hooded gaze to the sky, "...he channeled a calm spell that effected your perceptions, almost like being enthralled but not really, its just the best way of explaining it...so you wouldn't fight against him he had to calm your mind in regards to him.", stopping in her tracks, the horse slowing down so the cloaked figure was standing by his head, a gloved hand reaching up to run their fingers through the horse's dark mane.

Cynthia's didn't know what to think as the vampire fell silent, and yet as the seconds passed she became aware of how tense those slender shoulders were, how the vampire seemed to take some form of comfort from the horse. Absently she took note of how the vampire was standing the right distance for Cynthia to kick her, but that thought was brief as her mind struggled with the implications of what the man did to her. The knowledge made that strange trust she had in that unknown man understandable, that she was spelled in a way to trust him no matter her own instincts and briefly she felt a flare of hatred towards him. Yet, the warrior that she was slid a knife of logic into her hatred, that dragging a hysterical person through a battle and even she remembered how lethal that agronian was, he did slaughter her two friends and prevented the mercy killing.

Lifting her eyes up, Cynthia was startled to see the vampire had turned around and for the first time her gaze fell upon the face of the other woman. To say that her beauty made Cynthia feel plain in comparison was an understatement, but it wasn't the type of beauty that was sung by bards in taverns, no the beauty was in how refined each feature was, like a sculptor had put all their effort into making each line and curve perfect. Finally it was the vampire's eyes that were the most arresting and despite the common sign of vampirism what struck Cynthia most was unlike how restive most vampires eyes appeared to her this one's eyes were filled with such devotion and a sense of pleading, not for herself but rather the man she had devoted herself.

She is devoted to this man, not really in love but seeing something in this person that was worth devoting her immortal life. Cynthia mused as the vampire waited, their eyes looking into her own to see some sign that what she said had not caused Cynthia to judge the man. Deep down she also realized that even if she judged the man harshly and vowed to take some form of vengeance the vampire would still let her go because the man would have let her go, who was this man that caused a creature of such darkness to do such an action, for a moment Cynthia marveled at that concept before bringing her attention back towards the vampire. Strange, she was so flippant and jovial before as she teased me and now, its like a whole new person was the other side simply an illusion and I see before me the real person that hides behind that mask.

Taking what she could manage of a deep breath with the gag still pressed into her mouth, and for once her mind realized that the gag was a fine cloth as well and not some coarse fabric, she gave the waiting vampire a brief nod. Though she wasn't sure she would trust the man, even now the spell still made her want to trust him, she would let him prove that he was worthy of her trust instead of judging him without at least getting to know him first. The vampire in turn gave a relieved smile, Cynthia was quite sure she would never feel entirely comfortable around this woman-those fangs just gleamed to brightly and caused her skin to crawl every time she saw them-but she knew she could at least come to respect the woman's loyalty.

So it was with considerable surprise when the vampire moved around the side of the horse before sliding Cynthia off the back of the horse-of course she knew the vampire was strong when she was first hoisted atop of the horse-still it caused her to regard the vampire warily. Drawing a blade from within the folds of her cloak the vampire deftly cut the rope binding Cynthia before reaching up to pull the knot from the gag, "Well since we have passed some form...guhrg...", the vampire letting out a small cry before falling to the side, as Cynthia's fist collided with the side of her face.

"Now we are even...", grinning a bit, she was waited quite a long time to do that, with a smile she reached out a hand to the vampire who was recovering from the shock of being struck looking more bemused than hurt, "...now we have officially passed a certain point where I won't attempt to run you through with a sword. Besides, as you said before it was your fault for a very sad misunderstanding.", grinning as the vampire glared at her from the ground before her eyes softened, Cynthia was quite disappointed that her punch was already fading from the vampire's face already-it was unfair something that was dead had to look so pretty- it just didn't sit right.

"I take it this is some gesture of friendship that only Nord woman know about, I confess that I am ignorant of this particular custom.", laughing lightly as she reached up to wrap her hand around Cynthia's wrist before the other pulled her back to her feet.

"Oh no, its a Nord's right to deck a Breton woman who looks better than she does, its how we equalize the playing field. Though...", staring pointedly at the already fading bruise, "Vampires seem to have an unfair advantage in that regard."

Laughing merrily, a coy smile curving her lips, "Darling we vampires are young forever, and beautiful "forever", it wasn't even a contest to begin with. Of course this doesn't mean I won't claw your eyes out if you so much as judge a certain person in front me, just getting that out there of course.", the smile remaining but this time not reaching the woman's eyes.

"Oh of course, this doesn't mean I might not shove a sword down your throat if you so much as make a move that I find to be suspect.", lips spreading into a feral smile, though the man she was willing to give a chance to earn her trust, and despite the respect she had for the vampire's loyalty, she wouldn't trust this monster fully. Besides she was still a tad jealous at the vampire's looks-does that make her vain in some way-perhaps it does but she didn't really think vampires should be counted as equal or was it just this particular vampire.

"I have a feeling that I am going to miss my new approach to having a sociable conversation with a person, more the pity especially with such a boarish woman like you. Truly I think I might regret removing your gag, by chance if I ask nicely will you let me employ it again.", smiling widely to show her fangs, the vampire's eyes flashing as that irritating amusement returned.

"Beg pardon but I decline your courteous request, I must beg that I feel lightly fatigued from the thought.", the look of surprise that graced the vampire's face made learning a few polite phrasings from Lillith worth it, "Though if its alright with you, I think we should probably keep moving since someone is waiting upon our arrival.", smirking Cynthia strode past the vampire, hands easily wrapping around the horse's reins, with a light pull the horse began following Cynthia.

As Cynthia walked, and despite the sound of the horse she could just barely hear a faint, slightly amused voice, "I think we might actually become friends...if we don't end up killing each other.", with that she heard the vampire rushing to catch up to the horse and her.

As with all things that aren't horses, he thought that everything else wasted so much time and effort in such meaningless, trivial items. For horses were wise in the way the world work, and the way the world worked was quite simple that if there was fresh water, and good food with perhaps something sweet thrown in ocassionally then the world was just fine. But no one really bothered what horses think, and most would argue endlessly the horses point of few but that just reinforced the horses' view. That everything that wasn't a horse was simply crazy.

[Break]

As the two plus the ever logical horse traveled along the path, Cynthia couldn't help but notice how far they had gone; which made her realize that man must have either carried her all the way to the site of the camp or carried her upon the horse. Briefly hoping it was the former before realizing with a start that she didn't realize if that was her own desire or the lingering effects of that spell, it was scary how she couldn't really trust her own thoughts regarding that man which made her question if she should trust him. With a shake of her head, her long black hair waving in the air, she would make her mind up when she talked with him and got an explanation from him.

To take her mind off her own inner thoughts, she twisted her head slightly to look towards her traveling companion, a frown forming on her lips when she realized that the vampire had been looking at her a hand lifted to a corner of her hood so Cynthia could also see that creepy smile gleaming at her. Blowing out her breath, she became resolute that the vampire would never see how much her fangs bothered her, "I was wondering...how long, well I mean being a vampire how long have you been alive...errrr...I mean dead...damnit whatever you infernal beings consider existing?", not realizing how difficult this would have been, Cynthia stumbled upon several words trying to find a polite way of phrasing her question instead deciding on just bashing it over the head was much better for her mind.

Her companion staying true to her frustrating nature, gave a small amused laugh, which caused Cynthia's face to burn though she wasn't entirely sure if it was embarrassment or anger, "I honestly have lost track of how long I have walked this world. Hmm...I know I was around when Tiber Septim was emperor of the empire, but other than that I really didn't pay much attention to the passage of time...", for a moment the vampire's voice lowered, for some reason that struck Cynthia as odd, it almost sounded like the vampire was shamed about something which piqued her interest for later.

For awhile her companion remained silent, as if she was weighing what to add before shaking her hooded head, "For the most part I rarely paid attention to the out side world. To be truthful I wasn't really interested in how many years passed just really how I passed them...I mean," for a moment Cynthia thought she was going to add something more, but instead the vampire lifted her gloved hand to her cheek that was hit, "By the way, I take it you follow the disciplines of a warrior, considering how hard you hit and the muscles you have."

For a moment Cynthia was thrown off by the sudden twist around to her, so it took a moment for her to marshal her thoughts, and to keep her prevent thinking to long on how muscular she looked compared to the slender form next to her. It wasn't because she was bothered and not like that was the sole definition of being a woman. Gritting her teeth, she didn't quite know what rub her so wrongly when dealing with this woman, Lillith was also slender but she never once thought of herself as inferior to her so why did this woman bring out this stubborn sense of insecurity.

It was a few moments before she managed to clear her thoughts enough-not to mention the memory of striking the target of her recent frustration helped- that was she able to answer, "I grew up in Whiterun near the Companion's hall Jorrvaskar so it was a given I would grow up listening to the tales of the five hundred and the stories the current companions told. Then also my first true friends were twins that had been adopted by the Harbringer, Vilkas and Farkas if I remember right.", for a moment as fond memories curved her lips, brown eyes staring straight ahead and yet unfocused.

For her part the vampire said nothing, yet within the folds of her hood a faint smile curved red lips, "To say we were always at each other's throats as children would have been an understatement, but I think back then we thought we would grow up to become a trio so it was kinda of like we had to push each other with all our competitions. Like the time we decided to see whom could hold their breath the longest in the waters that were on the side of the stairs. Oh by the Divines if Hiemskr hadn't happened to walk by then I doubt we would of had needed to know who could hold their breath the longest," shaking her head, lips parting as laughter danced through her lips, "We were a stubborn trio to say the least, though if we didn't nearly all three drowned Heimskr wouldn't of parted such wise words of wisdom. That breathing is a very important part of becoming a warrior."

Nodding her head slowly, the vampire watched as a cloud passed over the female warrior's face, "Poor man, he was once quite a wise man.", sighing softly Cynthia smiled faintly before shaking her head sadly, "When the worship of Talos was banned his entire world fell out from under his feet, sad to see a man lose everything just because of a silly proclamation. I hear he now stands in Whiterun shouting what he use to teach and coach with gentleness." Several moments passed in silence, before Cynthia shook her head, "But it seems I got myself sidetracked," though the softness and joy from those memories the vampire noticed were now tinged with a soft sorrow for a man's loss.

"To make the story short I wanted to join the Companions and I believe I would have if I didn't run into the people who would become the most cherished comrades in life.", as Cynthia's mind turned towards her first meeting with her friends, and though there was sadness at their passing she couldn't help but prevent the fondness that overshadowed her grief, "Before anyone can join the Companions they have to pass a test, and from how you hold yourself during that test would reveal what type of a warrior you would become, " twisting her head to the side, a smirk playing along her lips, "Though I think it was more like having someone do a quick job that the established members didn't really want to do themselves."

Turning her head to look forward once more, "Mine was to bring back an item a Khajit had stolen from a stall, some type of old vase that had vanished when said Khajit was in the open air marketplace. Oh and of course to beat up the Khajit senseless to teach him the value of purchasing an item honestly, sometimes I think now a days that the Companions just enjoyed busting heads.", with another laugh, she added with a tinge of fondness, "Well it didn't take me long to find said Khajit, as you know they are quite rare in Skyrim and in Whiterun well for the most part if they are visitors they tend to stay at the little place marked out for their caravans. Well I was in for quite a surprise, the sight of a Khajit with their hand stuck in the missing vase and smothered up to the elbow in grease as a petite wood elf was twisting the vase right and left. To say I was dumbfounded would be an understatement. There I was with a wooden club ready to club a thief.", with another shake of her head, "In the end I was told from the two that the Khajit had slipped his hand into the vase for some innane reason given to him by his companion and was shocked to find that he couldn't remove it again. I of course was quite skeptical till a guard that was standing near bye collaborated their story, he having followed them when they told him of their situation."

"And what happened after that, since you didn't join the Companions from what I gathered?", the silken voice of the vampire finally interrupting after remaining silent so long, a curious tone tinting her words for despite herself she had gotten interested.

"Well, we had to break the vase of course and the two paid the stall owner the price of the vase. After well...", for a moment Cynthia pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head, "...I decided to join their group instead of joining the Companions, and I earned two friends that would remain at my back for many adventures...", for a moment Cynthia's voice broke, a glistening tear tracing the smooth curve of her cheek,"...I miss them, and I-I don't know if I will ever fill the gap their deaths have left in my heart.", shoulders slumping as she lowered her head, a black viel hiding her face and the tears that once again fell free.

For awhile there was this solemn silence, only broken by Cynthia's soft whimpers, "Such wounds never truly heal, they scar over and you will feel it every time but it gets easier to bear especially if you find others to help you. Trust me...others do help, they can never replace them but they can help you move forward.", for a moment Cynthia' body stiffen when she felt the light touch upon her shoulder before relaxing.

"Now dry those tears, or when we reach a certain someone he will of course come to the wrong conclusion and think I did something dreadful to you.", with mock seriousness, and horror mingled in to boot, "And I shall have to suffer through another of his lectures, oh god the torment of going through another one of those once more sends me into a fit of fear. Trust me, never ever, and I mean EVER let him lecture you without his helmet on for you will feel like you killed a puppy looking into his eyes.", to empathize her words, the vampire gave a soundless moan, though it was hard to feel fear seeing the playful smile curving her lips, the sparkle in her eyes.

Unable to help herself, Cynthia found herself smiling-though she still didn't trust the vampire-she figured that she could at least get along with her, and true to word her lips curved into playful smirk as she gave a playful jab, "Then perhaps I should keep the tears running, Oh...drat I still don't know his name yet, "a frown forming her lips before her eyes gleamed with amusement, "She-she abused me, tortured me with such horrible words and me unable to stop her.", the smile widening, as the vampire withdrew her hand to place both upon her chest in a mock gesture of begging.

"Please no, you wonderful, delightful person, please have mercy.", smiling before letting her hands fall to her sides, "Yes, I think we could get along well...well till we try to kill each other of course.", with a smile the vampire stepped ahead of Cynthia.

Smiling to herself, though her grief for her lost friends still pained her; she realized that though the wound still hurt it no longer bled. And perhaps she and the vampire could become friends one day, well that was of course if they didn't kill each other before then.

It would have come as a surprise when later upon reaching their destination that Cynthia would find herself kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her chest with her head lowered.

From somewhere ahead of her the voice of the man, a resigned tone to his muffled voice, "I thought I told you to prepare her before she got in sight.", from somewhere to her left the voice of the vampire spoke before being silenced by the man's next words, "What is done is done, and we can't undo what has happened. Though we will have words later, but at least know the majority of the fault lies with me and I should have went back instead."

"Please don't...I got distracted and forgot that I had to keep it channeled...", the vampire's voice sounding remorseful, "Will she be okay?"

The sound of booted feet nearing, with eyes widening as she felt a presence draw near. Metal sighing as she watched the armored and helmed figure of the man bending a knee. A gauntlet covered hand reaching over to lift her chin up gently so her eyes stared into the black slit depths of the helmet. From behind the metal muffling his voice, "Are you a warrior maiden or a coward?", the question gentle as the man waited patiently for her answer.


End file.
